A Reflection In Time
by SasamiKuwaii
Summary: Here are some cute little poems! I need reviews! Tell me your opinion and that's when I'll update:).
1. Who to Pick?

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in here except for the personality that I give Sasami in later chapters!  
  
Chapter...Poem 1: Who to Pick? *From Inuyasha's P. O. V..*  
  
Kagome, the girl I first met,  
  
In the beginning we made a bet.  
  
Then later I fell for her,  
  
But soon enough she just became a blur.  
  
When I met a new girl,  
  
Softer, sweeter, better too.  
  
I tried to give her every clue.  
  
How much I liked her in every way,  
  
But all she wanted to do was play, play, play.  
  
She was never serious and in her heart,  
  
I think she never wanted to part,  
  
With her childhood.  
  
Even though she was fifteen and very immature,  
  
She sort of resembled me.  
  
She liked to answer "How could this be?".  
  
What is sad for me is,  
  
How I wish she could see.  
  
That I loved her the blue-haired Sasami. And yet all she can see me as is a simple-minded friend.  
  
What do ya think? Reviews please. Is it depressing or is it just weird or stupid? I don' know. I wrote this during Science and well, you know how boring it can sometimes be. So Reviews Please! 


	2. I wonder

You know the drill! About the disclaimer....  
  
Poem Two: I wonder. From Sasami's P. O. V..  
  
I wonder if he thinks about me? Sees me more than a friend. I really like him. But why should I tell? He only likes that Kagome girl of a spell!  
  
I wonder if he hates me? He always drives me away in a fight. Sometimes though, He is nice to me.  
  
I wonder if he likes me? He is always nice. And he won't let me fight! He says it's for my protection, But Inuyasha you know me! Don't you?  
  
I wonder if he ever wonders? Does he think before he acts? He never watches his dirty mouth.  
  
I wonder if I like him? I just play around with him. No, I don't like him at all!  
  
I just love him.  
  
What did you think? Tell me if you like short fic's or not because if you like long fic's then just tell me and I'll make them longer! Reviews Please! Tell me if I should do one of Kagome. 


	3. Why?

Poem #3: Why?  
  
*Kagome P. O. V.* This is more like thought's from Kagome because I just can't make thing's rhyme today.  
  
Why? Why did he have to fall for that girl? We were so perfect. We were almost together forever! I remember the first day we met!  
  
Why? Why did I have to meet him? He never really cared. I sometimes like to even pretend that I can leave. But, he won't let me. Does he still love me?  
  
Why? Why do I feel this way? I never really understood boy's. But there is a chance I can beat that girl to his heart. She's just too independent.  
  
Why? Why does that girl have to exist? She's so independent that she can't be with anyone. I bet she doesn't even get A's in school!  
  
Why? But why do I feel sorry for her? I have a feeling she's looking for someone to love her. Maybe.... no. I can't let my sympathy get in the way!  
  
I'll win over her!  
  
So why? Why do I feel this sudden hate in my heart?  
  
What do you think? I tried my best, but I'm just not that big of a fan of Inuyasha/Kagome coupling. Sorry if you are. The next two are about Miroku and Sango. Then maybe I'll do one with Sesshoumaru. Not sure but there is sure to be another Sasami on that is going to be a songfic. One for Kagome too. 


	4. Can I Love Her?

Poem #4: Can I love her?  
  
*Miroku's P. O. V.*  
  
Can I love her? I may die soon though. This curse in my hand. I'm looking for Naraku all over the land.  
  
Can I love her? I pick up my 'instincts' from my Grandpa. Maybe we will leave as soon as we get together. No, I love her to much.  
  
(spoiler warning!)  
  
Can I love her? She already answered yes. I took a guess, that she wouldn't answer yes. But, I was wrong.  
  
Maybe...  
  
I can love her right.  
  
What did you think? I tried my best. It's at least.... I don't know. I just feel tired. I woke up at five today and started writing at six a. m.! Please Review. 


	5. Should I Tell Him?

Poem #5: Should I tell him?  
  
*Sango's point of view*  
  
Should I tell him how I feel? Is this feeling real? I know deep inside that it is. And I'm waiting for that one special kiss.  
  
Should I tell him? Or is it to early to know? We travel together and I've answered yes. Is this feeling more or less, Than I think it is?  
  
Should I tell him? Not near Inuyasha, He'd just laugh. When we're alone. But when is that?  
  
Should I tell him? That's the trouble with love. When you think you've got it figured out, And you just want to shout! You've got more questions to ask yourself.  
  
So....  
  
Should I tell him?  
  
What do you think? I think this is my best one! Not sure though so make sure you give me reviews! 


	6. Miss Independent

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Miss Independent". It belongs to Kelly Clarkson. Only I changed a few parts!  
  
Poem #6: Miss Independent *Kagome's P. O. V.*  
  
Sasami.... she is:  
  
Miss Independent, miss self-sufficient, miss keep your distance. Miss unafraid, miss out of my way, miss don't let a man interfere. No! Miss on her own, miss almost grown, miss never let a man help her off her throne. So by keeping her heart protected, she never ever felt rejected, little miss apprehensive, she said "Oh. Kagome fell in love."  
  
What is this feeling taking over? Making the one to open the door. Surprise! It's time! To feel, what's real! What happened to Miss Independent? It's no problem to be the miss help. Good-bye! For you! When love, is true.  
  
Miss got it hard, miss play it smart, miss if you want to use that line you better not start. No! But she miss calculated, she didn't want to end up 'jated. And this miss decided not miss out on true love. So, by changing to miss conception, she went in a new direction. She found inside, she felt a connection, she fell in love.  
  
What is this feeling taking over? Making the one to open her door. Surprise! It's time! To feel what's real! What happened to Miss Independent? It's no problem to be the miss help. Good-bye! For you! When love, is true.  
  
When Miss Independent walked away, no time for love that came her way. She looked in the mirror and thought today, what happened to miss no longer stay? It took some time for her to see, how beautiful love can truly be. No more talk about can that be me? I'm so glad I finally see!  
  
What is this feeling taking over!? Making the one to open her door. Surprise! It's time! To feel, what's real! What happened to Miss Independent? It's no problem to be the miss help. Good- bye! For you! When love, is true!  
  
"Miss Independent? That's what Sasami is. I'll tell Inuyasha that and then he'll all be mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said as I walked away to Inuyasha.  
  
How was that? Like? No Like? Reviews please! 


End file.
